What I Never Realized
by SenpaiGabby
Summary: 2-3 Shot. Previously uploaded to me dA. Samus thought that nothing good could come from a girls night with peppy federation gals. She might be a little right but with a bit of luck, hopefully, she is wrong.


Samus sat there, bored out of her wits. If you thought she didn't get along with everyone equally, you should have seen her surrounded by clueless federation women. How could they be such fools? The better question was how did these fools manage to get her to come to their little get-together.

One of them came up to her out of the blue declaring "There aren't many women in the federation so we need to stick together. Men may have more muscle mass, but we are far more intelligent. Blah blah blah. Feminist feminist. Men suck." She didn't say the last part but that was all Samus heard. She didn't understand why federation women were obsessed with going back to there youth when boys had cooties and their tree houses were "no boys allowed". Or at least that's what she remembered most girls were like.

But what Samus found most interesting was that they would that smack talk about men and then ten seconds later discuss why this guy or that guy was the most gorgeous man in the universe. Women sure were strange things.

Samus sat stirring aimlessly with the tiny umbrella at the fruity alcoholic drink she had, which she wasn't even supposed to have. She was only twenty but the other girls said it was no big deal. She still didn't drink it. If she did and a certain CO found out, she'd be dead. But why should she care what he thought? He was just big, dumb Adam Malkovich, right? Wrong. She didn't know it, no not yet, but she truly, deeply cared about him. The other girls were now singing karaoke. Samus secretly prayed they wouldn't notice her, but those prayers were not answered.

"Omg Sammy you have got to sing with me!" Her drunk roomate slurred. Samus felt she barely knew the girl but Tadiia told everyone Samus was her best friend.

"Tadiia, I don't know any songs, nor do I sing." She said bluntly. She knew she was screwed when Tradiia did her signature move. She brought her hand up, index finger pointed upward and shook it gently. " No No." She said smirking. "Sammy you talk in your sleep. And guess what else you do in your sleep." Tadiia said batting her eyelashes. "Rob banks?" Samus said not injecting enough sarcasm into her answer for Tadiia's tiny brain to understand it was a joke. "Samus! You are CRAAAZZYYAAAA! And that's why I love you." Tadiia said walking over to Samus tripping over her own feet. "Now come my midnight lover, sing with me, darling." Tadiia said amusing the rest of the party but just metally scarring Samus.

"Tadiia, there is nothing for me to sing. Oh well, so sad. How about we do something else!" Samus said trying to get away from the situation at hand. "Like..." Tadiia asked. 'QUICK SAMUS THINK!', our favorite heroine thought. "Ummm... talk about boys?" Samus said hoping that would pull their attention, and it seemed to work as the whole group began the conversation about men.

"Gosh Malkovich is sooooo dreamy." A federation woman by the name of Codia said. "Ian?" Samus asked considering the other Malkovich she considered to be anything but "dreamy". Apparently though, the other girls did not think the same. "No way! I'm talking about Adam." Codia said as others agreed. This response caused Samus to laugh hysterically. "ADAM MALKOVICH? DREAMY? IVE KILLED SPACE PIRATES DREAMIER THAN HIM!" Samus practically screamed while laughing her head off. Little did Sammy know that he just so happened to be walking down that very hall. And heard every word she just said.

And it hurt him. Because even though she showed no caring emotion toward him, he cared for her so much. Maybe even more that just caring. Maybe... he... maybe he loved her. He tried to convince himself otherwise as sped he down the hallways wanting to lock himself in his office for having a petty little crush like a child. But more so now that he knew that she didnt feel the same way.

To be continued...


End file.
